Strut
by draco-potter-jimmy-barrow
Summary: When Tommy first comes in as Adams bass player. adam tries to get tommy to wear make up. THIS IS ADOMMY!
1. Chapter 1

I was getting tired. I had seen and heard over 100 bass players auditioning for my band. They were all good, somewhere cute but none of them had what I was looking for. No one screamed they were able to be my bass player. I needed someone that was willing to wear as much glitter as I do. Willing to do whatever necessary to put on a show.

I was about to get up and leave when my mom, yes my mom, came in with another person. "Honey there's one more," she said. I looked at the man who was about the same age as me but a few inches shorter. He had pale blond spiky hair, thin feline features and a slight skinny build. He was in ratty jeans and a grey plain t-shirt.

This was not at all, what I was looking for. What I did like was his bass; it was black with white flames and all kinds of sparkles. I realized I was staring at him and his instrument to long when he cleared his throat. I looked up, "im Tommy Joe Ratliff" he told me. I smiled, "hey Tommy, nice guitar." I told him, Tommy smiled. "Thanks, so um… Can I play for you?" he asked. "Of course!" I sat back down and my mom went back out of the room. He started to play.

What he lacked in style he made up for in talent. He was amazing. Once I got him to fix his hair, taught him how to apply make up and gave him a wardrobe he would be ready for the stage. I was willing to put my time and money into this man.

So when he finished I got up and clapped, "you've got the job!" I told Tommy. "Awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I invited Tommy over to my place so we work out everything about him being in the band. Also, I was going to try to get him to work on his style he was so sadly lacking of. In addition there was always the biggest question, is he straight or gay?

I was rushing about trying to get ready. I put together my best outfit and was just putting my boots on when I saw the clock said it was 5:55pm! He was getting here at six! I jammed my boots on and swiftly applied eyeliner and lip-gloss.

I was just walking into the living room when he knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it, there he was. He looked the same as yesterday; the only difference was you could tell it was a different shirt. I stepped back to let him through into my apartment. Which looked as if my very essence was the décor. Lots of sequins and dark colors. "Come on in" I said to Tommy.

He walked in and looked a bit shocked by the décor, "so this is your apartment?" Tommy asked. It was somewhat cute that he looked a bit afraid, "yep, I decorated it myself. Its new, only got it a few months ago." I told him. He plopped down onto the black leather couch in the main room, I inwardly shivered. That couch wasn't cheap, he looked at me "so, lets discuss business then" Tommy said. I came over and sat gently across from him on the over stuffed silver chair by the couch.

I took a deep breath; this would be the hard part. "Firstly, we need to work on your style" I told to Tommy. He looked at me incredulously, "what about it? I look fine," he said, I sighed, "Tommy, to be my bass player I need you to match me and the bands image. Also, you look like you haven't showered in weeks." I said and waited for a response. Tommy just rather stared at me for a few moments, looking as if he were deciding something.

He nodded to himself, "okay sure, I really wanna be part of this band so whatever I need to do" Tommy said. I nearly jumped up and down in excitement. "YAY! Let's start now then!" I said, got up and pulled him to my bedroom where all of my clothes and beauty supplies where.

When we got there, he looked terrified of all the clothes. Im guessing he was not gay then, and even more horrified at the amount of makeup on my dresser. "Have a seat on the bed" I told him and went into my walk in closet to pick out the right outfit.

When I emerged I had a grey long sleeved T with black splotches on it, black skinny jeans that looked Tommy's size, and black creepers. I tried to find something in his rang of style but looked acceptable to me. I threw the clothes at him, "try these on, the bathrooms across the hall," I said. Without even looking at what I had brought out Tommy gathered them up and went to put them on.

A few minutes later he came out looking fabulous, it was very nice to see him in something that flattered his body. Although Tommy did not seem to like it, "it's too tight!" he complained. "Tommy dear you said you would do whatever you needed to, and you need to wear nicer things. Plus they look great on you." I told him. He still did not look convinced and looked horrified when I told him hair and makeup were next.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ive NEVER worn makeup! Why start now?" Tommy complained, I look him straight in the eye. "Tommy, you need to. If you want to be a rock star, you need to wear makeup. You are lucky I let you go into the bathroom to change. You need to get dressed in front of the entire band during costume changes. Ive been in this business since I was 10, I know what im talking about. So suck it up and let me work my magic"

He looked like a puppy that was just told off. I felt bad for him but that's what my drama teach had told me in school. I pointed where I wanted him to sit, thankfully he did. Finally! Something he did not fight me on!

I started to start with the eyeliner, which was hard because he was fidgeting every few seconds. I let him go on that though, this was his first time and thankfully I had years of experience so I did not smudge it.

Then came the eye shadow, I did black on his eyelids and then went up with light grey and blue. For some unknown reason his eyebrows where groomed perfectly. Maybe somebody did it for him or he took a little care to his appearance. Anyway, I was glad not to have to pluck them.

Now I had to choose between pale or deeper lip-gloss. I decided that I would stick with the pale because Tommy was not used to it. I applied it to his lips, they were so perfectly shaped. Oh god why was he straight? "Now rub your lips together like this" I demonstrated how you should when applying lipstick or gloss. Tommy did so and it made me even more while seeing him moving his lips in that fashion.

I just staired for a moment, just ogling. Tommy cleared his throat and looked up for a moment into his eyes then looked away promptly. I picked up the blush and worked on a thin layer to pronounce each of his high cheekbones, his face was done now.

It was time for the hair.


End file.
